Bloooo/Transcript
= Act 1 'Scene 1: Foster's Front Yard' was a rather gloomy and rainy day at Foster's…but that didn't stop Mac and Bloo from having fun! The boys headed outside to play in the rain and mud, as they laughed and cheered, throwing mud at each other. [But being the one that hates water, Bella stayed high and dry on the porch.] BELLA: You guys are going to catch a cold! BLOO: Oh, c'mon, Bella! Just come on out! The mud's great! BELLA: her arms and holding her head high I don't care if you give me a mud bath, I'm not going out in the rain and getting wet. Bloo was determined to get the fox/peacock out in the rain, whether she liked it or not. So, with an evil grin, he stepped back a couple yards, testing the chain between them, and he grabbed it and suddenly pulled Bella out from the cover of the front porch. stared down at Bella in shock, knowing this wasn't going to end well for Bloo, who only chuckled evilly as Bella lay motionless and face-first in the mud. But she soon mumbled something into the mud, and Bloo couldn't quite make it out. BLOO: closer Sorry, what? BELLA: YOU'RE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE! Bloo in the blink of an eye, laughing manically while getting her revenge by pinning Bloo down into the mud BLOO: an evil smile Shouldn't a' done that, girly! Bella by surprise and throws her into the mud again. But this puddle of mud was much colder than the last one, and even with fur, Bella stood up while shivering from the cold, and the rain didn't help much. just as Bloo was laughing at her, his laughter was slowed when he suddenly sneezed. And he wasn't the only one, as Mac suddenly started sneezing too. 'Scene 2: Living Room' boys finally realized how cold it was outside, so the trio headed inside, and Frankie started a fire for them, as their other friends sat and watched with pity on the couch. Frankie soon came back with two blankets, a brown one for Mac, a white one for Bella, and she couldn't find a third blanket, so she took off her jacket and wrapped it around Bloo, as the three of them shivered in front of the fire place. BELLA: I warned you guys, but did you listen? Nooo. You had to ignore me and catch a cold. walks up to Mac, leans down and presses her wrist against Mac's warm forehead. FRANKIE: Ooh, you feel a but warm, pal. BLOO: Yeah, you don't look so hot. MAC: I don't feel so…hot either. FRANKIE: C'mon, I'll take ya home. 'Scene 3: Foster’s Foyer' WILT: Guys, the movie's about ta start! BELLA: Jeez, and I thought Mac looked pale. Are you ok? BLOO: Yeah…yeah, yeah, I'm fine, it's just a little fever. BELLA: So, what're we watching? (she and Bloo hopped up onto the couch, still clinging tightly to the white blanket to keep warm) WILT: (with his mouth full of popcorn) A cweathuw feathuw. BLOO: A what? BELLA: A creature feature. EDUARDO: (whimpering in fear) A-a c-creature feature? WILT: It's ok, Ed. It won't be THAT scary. BLOO: Yeah, Ed. It's probably just some silly old movie, about some silly old ghost story, in a silly old house, on some silly old hill. NARRATOR: THE CURSE OF THE CANNIBAL GHOSTS OF THE HAUNTED HOUSE ON HORROR HILL! BELLA: The only silly part is that you ACTUALLY got that right. MAN ON TV: What a perfect night for a drive. MISS CHANBERS: Wait! What's that up ahead? MAN ON TV: You mean the petunia patch? MISS CHANBERS: No! That haunted-looking house on the horrible-looking hill! MAN ON TV: Oh, that's just the Haunted House of Horror Hill! the movie progressed, Wilt was starting to hog the popcorn with suspense of the plot, Eduardo was trying to cover his eyes to try and prevent any jumpscares, Bella was staring at the TV in disappointment, as it was too cliché in her opinion, and Bloo just leaned on the arm of the couch with a sickly pale look. Act 2 the same time, Frankie had just dropped Mac off at his apartment building, and she was driving alone down the highway back to Foster's. But the drive was becoming a little dicey as the storm started to get worse and fog up the windshield, even with the wipers rapidly wiping back and forth. the more Frankie had to lean forward and wipe the fog away with her hand, the more she got angered as it continued to go on. But the third time she had to wipe the window, she gasped in fright when she saw a huge shadow in the headlight. She then screamed and accidentally swerved the bus. she managed to hit the brakes before causing any damage, and Frankie grabbed an umbrella and a flashlight and checked outside so that it wouldn't be filed as a hit-and-run. FRANKIE: Hello? Hello?! Anyone out there?! the flashlight around, but she grumbled in anger when she didn't see anything Oh, great. Now you're seeing things, Frankie. the redhead gave up and got back onto the bus…but she failed to check behind the bus, where a menacing hook was caught on the fender.Category:Episode transcripts